Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In particular, most manufacturers provide an interactive service for configuring and providing an interactive user interface on a screen, outputting an initial guide message such as “May I help you?” or “What operation do you wish to perform?” and awaiting user input. In this case, although the interactive service is requested to be executed, the user may not remember information to be input and thus may hesitate to input desired information. In addition, when the user incorrectly inputs desired information after the interactive service is loaded, the user may obtain an undesired result.